Why am I doing this Again?
by A Visionary Skeptic
Summary: Brick has an idea. A stupid one, but an idea. One he drags Momoko into his crazy idea with him. What will happen? Let's just say Brick owes Momoko a LOT of sweets for the pain her leg is in now. Oneshot. Cute and kinda funny. Reds pairing


**Yay my first one shot! It's a red pairing not because that's my fav pairing (greens all the way baby!),just 'cause I could picture this happening more with Momoko and Brick than the others. **

** Kaoru would have seen the stupidity right away and would have never gone along with it and Boomer would be too sweet to put Miyako in danger for something so stupid. Only Brick XD**

** I own nothing. (still a depressing thought)  
**

* * *

'_Why am I doing this?'_ That was all 13 year old Momoko was thinking about. She was currently standing on the roof of her school building.

"Are you ready?" he asked, excitement sparkling in his red eyes. Brick, or Taichi as everyone at school knew him as, was standing next to her.

"No. Tell me again: Why am I risking my life?" she asked annoying. It was Saturday and she should be on her way to the ice-cream shop but no, she was here on the roof of her school for the immature redhead.

"Jeez Momoko, you sure aren't a morning person. Anyway, we are going to set a new world record! We will be the first two redheads to jump off a building without getting hurt!" he smiled triumphantly.

"And what makes you think _that_?" Momoko rolled her eyes.

"We are superheroes! We can't get hurt because we have Chemical Z in our blood." Brick huffed.

"Mhmm." she murmured, not fully convinced. She looked down below. They weren't that high up but if they landed wrong, bad things would happen. Painful things. She could see the small camcorder propped up below, filming their every move.

"Don't worry Momoko. I'm right here." Brick assured. He adjusted his cap and held out his hand. Momoko stared at it.

"You're supposed to take it." he joked. She hesitated then decided it might help her fear. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

"Are you ready now?" he asked softly. He knew her couldn't rush her or she would never jump. He needed her there. Brick wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was fun to be around.

"If you jump with me I'll buy all the sweets you want." he promised. Momoko grinned and Brick had a sinking feeling he wouldn't have any money for a while.

"Ok. I'm ready when your ready." she said.

"Ok, on three." Brick warned.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE! JUMP!"

She pushed off with all her might and squeezed his hand. Her hair followed her body, waving in the air like a flag.

'_This isn't so bad.'_ she thought. Momoko had forgotten that you should never jinx yourself when doing dangerous and stupid stunts.

Their feet thudded on the ground. The adrenaline rushed through her system. At first she felt relieved but then, red pain flooded her brain. She couldn't think straight and she fell.

"Momoko! What's wrong?" Brick asked, worried. He looked over her and saw that her ankle was bent in the wrong direction. It looked absolutely painful.

"Brick." she moaned.

He looked at her face. It was scrunched up and he could tell she was trying hard not to cry. A traitor tear flowed down her cheek.

"Take me to the hospital. When I'm healed I'm gonna kill you." Brick was sure she was serious and picked her up bridal style. He ran as fast as he could towards the nearest hospital. Unfortunately, it was seven blocks away.

Momoko clutched on tight as he ran faster and faster. Everything passed by in a blur. She couldn't tell if that was her pain speaking or Brick running at super speed.

_This was such a stupid idea.'_ Brick scolded himself. He looked down at her face and instantly felt worse. She looked scared and her face was pale. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth were gritted.

'_Way to go Brick, you just injured the girl you love.'_ a voice inside his head sneered.

He could see the big white building and ran even faster. His legs burned but he kept on going. People scattered as he came bursting in. If they didn't, they were just asking to get trampled by the determined Rowdyruff.

"How may I help you sir?" the nurse asked. She looked down. "I mean, young man."

"She needs help! Her ankle is twisted." He almost yelled. The nurse looked startled.

"Go ahead and take a seat, we will be with you in a moment." she said politely.

"You will be with her NOW!" Flames burned in Bricks eyes and the nurse realized who he was. Rowdyruffs were known to be very violent if provoked. She quickly led him to a room and motioned for him to lay Momoko down on one of the beds.

A doctor and another nurse rushed in. They must have heard about Brick's temper by the rate they were working. The second nurse almost had the courage to ask him if he could wait in the waiting room but one look at his forlorn face told her otherwise. Besides, she would have been an idiot to get him angry.

It seemed like forever to Brick, but they were finally done. He looked at the pink cast and felt guilty all over again.

Momoko looked at him. "Thanks Brick."

"For what? For making you end up in this place?" he scoffed, angry at himself.

"No, for going through so much to help me." she said softly. She yawned.

'_The painkillers must me making her sleepy.'_ Brick thought.

"You still owe me all the sweets I want, Brick" Momoko teased. He smiled.

"Don't worry." He watched her fall asleep. Her breathing was steady. Momoko looked so peaceful. Brick brushed a lock of her red hair off her face. He couldn't help it.

He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." he said softly. Brick left quietly, making sure he didn't wake her up. He didn't notice the sudden smile on Momoko's face.

_I love you too_

* * *

**AWWWWW! XD Kawaii-ness. I forget how I came up with this plot...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Glad you actually read this whole thing. I don't think it was that bad...**

**I'm going to watch carameldansen again. It's super addicting and there's many types of it. I especially love the Pucca ones. XD**


End file.
